


Mechanism

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Googleplier - Freeform, Inspired by a Movie, Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: "Google upgrades. A lot."Mark and Amy are on the run in a world dominated by Google's homicidal robots.





	Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on an anonymous request:** I would love to see Google destroy most of mankind and the aftermath of all of that. Not interested in a love story, I just want to see Google be powerful and scary. Know what I mean? I don't know, I hope this [is] okay."
> 
> **My response:** "Hey, nonnymouse! Your request reminds me of the Terminator movies with a side of I, Robot. I don’t know if I could manage your ask as a full fic, so I’ll give you this little vignette. 
> 
> "Also, I kinda needed a break from Darkiplier for a little bit. I love my scary, evil bae… but He’s a handful in terms of characterization and motives. So, I’m taking time out for Bot Boi instead. He just wants to kill things. 
> 
> "Either way, I hope you enjoy. :)"
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr with this gif by secretlymarkipliersbarry:

The world had gone to Hell fairly quickly. With everyone’s lives jacked in and online, and the Google robots being able to communicate with one another via internet connection, it wasn’t too difficult for the androids to subjugate the technologically dependent members of the human race.

Very few people were left now, all of mankind’s ambition brought to ruin. The machines dominated the earth now.

“ENGAGING SECONDARY OBJECTIVE. INITIATING OFFENSIVE PROTOCOLS,” the robot droned. “MUNITIONS SUBROUTINES ONLINE.”

“Oh shit!” Mark yelped. “Duck!”

The world exploded around them, a fiery blast that he and Amy just barely escaped.

“Holy shit! How did Google get a rocket launcher?!” Amy cried, popping her head over their makeshift shield of the dumpster.

“Google upgrades,” Mark replied. “A lot.”

“SURRENDER NOW, AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK AND PAINLESS. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. YOUR DESTRUCTION IS INEVITABLE.”

Mark growled under his breath. “I really hate that thing.”

Amy ducked again back into their hiding place. “What’re we gonna do about T-1000 over there?”

Mark glanced around, desperately searching for something… anything that could help. Finally, looking towards the heavens as if in prayer for divine assistance, he spied the fire escape. What might very well be their only hope.

“The only thing we can do. We run.”

They both then heard the sounds of two android bodies colliding in battle. It was a strange sound, with metallic clanking dulled by synthetic skins. Mark and Amy both peered over the dumpster, surprised to see an apparently female robot pounding on the Google android.

The female bot eventually succeeded in ripping the Google android’s head off and chucking it away. Mark and Amy were both wide-eyed. The Googles were strong, and there were many of them now. And now there was a new technological monstrosity to worry about?

The female robot approached them. Mark and Amy latched onto each other, backing away as the machine approached.

“I am DarkNet,” the newcomer announced, in a pleasant and calm voice. “Beta 74-C-372. Come with me if you want to live.”


End file.
